1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose attachment device for use on backpacks. In particular, this invention relates to a sliding device for attachment to backpacks and which can be coupled to several different attachment pieces for holding a variety of implements.
2. The Prior Art
Hikers and bicyclists often have the need to attach various implements to the outside of their backpacks. Articles such as flashlights, keys, hydration tubes, etc. are more conveniently carried in an easily accessible place on the backpack""s shoulder straps than inside the backpack. This enables the user to reach the implements without having to remove the backpack. This is especially important with hydration tubes, which must be accessible while a cyclist is riding his bicycle.
There are several devices that clip to the shoulder straps of backpacks for holding hydration tubes or other implements, depending on the shape and configuration of the device. However, the user may have the need for different devices on different days, depending on the activity planned. Attaching several different devices to the shoulder strap would be inconvenient and unwieldy. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an attachment device for use on a backpack shoulder strap that can accommodate a variety of different implements.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an attachment device for a strap that can be used to hold a variety of different implements.
It is another object of the invention to provide an attachment device for a strap that can also be attached to a chest strap.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an attachment device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects are accomplished by an attachment device for a strap, comprising a base, means for attaching the base to a shoulder strap of a backpack and a releasable catch mechanism for securing an implement holder. The invention further comprises at least one implement holder adapted to be releasably secured to the base via the releasable catch mechanism.
The means for attaching the base to a backpack comprises two arms disposed along opposite edges of the base. Each arm has a transverse slit therethrough for threading the base onto a strap. Preferably, the slits are offset from the center of each arm so that removal and attachment of the base to a strap is made easier.
There can also be two additional arms disposed on the other opposite edges of the base, so that all four edges of the base have an arm. All of the arms have a transverse slit therethrough, so that the base is securable on two perpendicular straps. This feature is particularly important if the backpack has both shoulder straps and a chest strap. This way, the attachment device can be secured on both the chest strap and shoulder strap and cannot slide around at all.
The releasable catch mechanism comprises an upwardly extending side wall extending up from the top surface of the base and having an overhanging lip. A flexible arm is integrally formed with the base and has a free end extending above the plane of the base. The flexible arm can have the free end extending either toward or away from the side wall, i.e., the origin of the flexible arm can be disposed either directly opposite or adjacent to the side wall. The free end of the flexible arm has an abutting surface that abuts the side of an implement holder that is inserted between the free end of the flexible arm and the side wall. The implement holder comprises a plate, a holder portion attached to the top surface of the plate and an attachment portion extending from the bottom surface of the plate. The attachment portion comprises an outwardly extending flange. The implement holder is coupled to the base by sliding the flange over the flexible arm and inserting the flange underneath the overhanging lip. The flexible arm exerts upward pressure on the flange and forces it against the lip to hold it in place. The abutting surface on the flexible arm prevents backward sliding of the implement holder and prevents any inadvertent removal of the implement holder. The implement holder is removed by depressing the flexible arm so that the implement holder clears the abutting surface. To keep the implement holder from sliding out from the lip, the side wall and overhanging lip are preferably U-shaped.
The abutting surface can be formed from a protrusion located on the flexible arm. The protrusion abuts the flange and prevents backward movement of the implement holder.
The implement holder can take many forms and can have an infinite number of variations, depending on the function for which it is used. One variation is a hydration tube holder comprising a plate and a flexible S-shaped arm attached at one end to the plate. A hydration tube is held in place by sliding the tube between the plate and the arm. The curve of the S on the arm prevents the tube from escaping.
Another variation is a flashlight holder comprised of a plate and a flexible C-shaped holder element attached at its center to the plate. A flashlight can be snapped into the C-shaped holder element and held there by the friction of the holder element. Another possibility is a D-ring pivotally attached to a plate. Preferably, the base is supplied with several implement holders so that a user can choose which implement holder to use each day.
In an alternative embodiment, the releasable catch mechanism comprises a circular wall with an inwardly overhanging lip. The implement holder comprises a plate having a top surface and a bottom surface, a holding portion attached to the top surface of the plate and two flexible bayonet catches extending from the bottom surface of the plate. The implement holder is attached to the base by inserting the bayonet catches within the circular wall such that they catch on the lip and secure the implement holder to the base.